Gantung
by Hikasya
Summary: Miku merasa bingung karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto malah bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Ia merasa Naruto malah menggantungkan hubungannya ini. Bahkan dia berpikir akan memutuskan Naruto. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid : Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **Gantung**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Miku**

 **Sabtu, 23 Mei 2015**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Gantung" by Melly Goeslaw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request buat reader yang bernama riki ryugasaki 94**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca yang diikat ponytail. Berpakaian seragam sailor berwarna hitam bercampur biru langit. Menggendong sebuah tas bertali dua berwarna hijau. Ia sedang berlari cepat untuk mengejar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang berjalan di antara orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

"Naruto-kun!" panggilnya kepada laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika sang gadis berambut hijau tosca sudah di dekatnya.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu kelihatan senang bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Naruto menatap Miku dengan datar.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu tidak membalas teleponku kemarin?" tanya Miku berwajah kusut. Ia sangat terengah-engah karena berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Tatapannya kelihatan dingin terhadap Miku. Miku menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto itu.

SREK!

Naruto malah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Miku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi. Membuat Miku terperanjat melihat kepergian Naruto. Miku membulatkan matanya sempurna.

'Naruto-kun? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu masih saja bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kenapa kamu mendiamkan aku tanpa sebab? Apa salahku terhadapmu?' batin Miku di dalam hatinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang suram. Ia terpojok di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah di antara orang-orang yang baru datang.

Ada apa dengan Naruto? Miku tidak habis pikir. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Naruto berubah drastis. Dia mulai bersikap sangat dingin dan kelihatan menjauhkan jarak dari Miku. Miku sendiri heran mengapa kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu malah mendiamkannya tanpa mengatakan apa alasannya yang sebenar. Apakah Miku melakukan sesuatu kesalahan sehingga Naruto marah? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kesal? Apa itu? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Miku. Membuat Miku sangat frustasi dibuatnya.

Kemudian Miku melangkah kakinya dengan gontai ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Wajahnya sayu. Beberapa orang yang berjalan ke arah yang sama menjadi heran melihatnya.

Kasihan Miku. Miku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menanggapi semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat siang tiba, terlihat Miku duduk bersama kedua temannya di dalam kelas yang hening. Semua orang sudah keluar untuk beristirahat setelah menghadapi dua mata pelajaran.

Miku menceritakan semua masalahnya itu kepada dua teman akrabnya itu. Kedua temannya sangat serius mendengarkannya. Sampai si gadis berambut merah muda naik pitam mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, Naruto masih saja mendiamkanmu, Miku-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda dengan tampang yang mengerikan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya pun menjadi jawdrop melihat aksi gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Sedangkan gadis yang duduk di samping Sakura itu, bernama lengkap Kagamine Rin. Rin adalah gadis berambut pendek sebahu honey blonde dan bermata biru seindah langit.

SREK!

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Miku yang sedang bersedih hati dan Rin yang kaget karena Sakura akan pergi.

"Sakura-chan, kamu mau kemana?" Rin juga bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada di mulut pintu kelas.

"AKAN AKU BERI PELAJARAN COWOK BERAMBUT PIRANG ITU!" seru Sakura yang sudah mengamuk. Tapi, ditahan oleh Rin.

"Sakura-chan, jangan. Kamu nggak tahu gimana situasinya sekarang. Lihat Miku-chan dulu tuh!" Rin menarik tangan Sakura yang hendak keluar dari kelas 11-C. Sakura ingin menemui Naruto yang berada di kelas 11-A.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Miku. Rupanya Miku menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura iba melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Rin.

Lantas mereka berdua pun mendekati Miku lagi. Lalu Sakura merangkul pundak Miku. Rin duduk di samping Miku.

"Sabar ya, Miku-chan!" sahut Sakura.

"Iya, Miku-chan. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja," tukas Rin berwajah kusut.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Naruto-kun sudah menggantungkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku tidak tahan lagi kalau begini terus. Apalagi Naruto tidak pernah membalas sms apalagi telepon dariku. Setiap kali aku mendekatinya, dia selalu menjauh jarak begitu. Apa salahku sehingga dia bersikap dingin kepadaku begini? Kalau dia tetap bersikap seperti itu, aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku akan memutuskannya. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Apakah hubungan ini masih berlanjut atau tidak?" Miku mengeluarkan segala apa yang dia rasakan. Dia masih saja menangis. Sakura dan Rin tetap setia mendengarkannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Jangan ambil keputusan seperti itu. Memutuskan dia tanpa tahu alasannya yang sebenarnya itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Jangan putuskan dia dulu, Miku-chan," Rin mencoba memberi nasehat.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Hm, nanti aku coba berbicara kepada Sasuke mengenai masalah kalian ini. Sasuke itu teman dekatnya Naruto."

"Oh iya, betul itu, Sakura-chan."

Rin manggut-manggut untuk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Jangan lupa, Sakura adalah kekasihnya Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi, membuat Miku berhenti menangis.

"Benar itu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Miku menghapus air matanya.

"Iya, biar nanti Sasuke yang akan berbicara dengan Naruto. Aku yakin setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke, Naruto pasti mau menemuimu lagi," Sakura tersenyum."Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya, Miku-chan."

Miku mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. Rin juga tersenyum.

Semoga masalah ini cepat diselesaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu yang sunyi dan hening. Terlihat langit gelap gulita dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Bulan purnama tampak malu-malu di balik awan. Angin malam pun berdesir pelan dan menerpa seorang gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca yang dibiarkan tergerai. Sehingga rambutnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar dibuatnya.

Gadis itu adalah Miku. Wajahnya sayu. Kedua mata yang meredup. Dia berpakaian kasual. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Dia sedang berdiri di dekat pagar besi pembatas balkon kamarnya. Sambil menatap langit dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu.

Biasanya di malam minggu ini, Naruto akan datang untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Namun, sebulan ini, Naruto tidak pernah lagi menemuinya. Bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya di malam minggu seperti ini.

Miku menggenggam erat handphone di tangan kanannya. Berharap Naruto akan meneleponnya atau mengirim sms untuknya. Tapi, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Ya, Sakura mengabarkan kepada Miku bahwa Sasuke sudah berbicara kepada Naruto. Hasilnya nihil. Naruto tidak mau memberikan alasan yang jelas mengapa dia menjauhkan jarak dari Miku. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto hampir saja berkelahi karena masalah itu. Untung saja Sakura datang untuk melerai mereka berdua saat di kantin, dua hari yang lalu.

'Sama saja. Naruto-kun juga tidak mau berbicara tentang apa yang membuatnya menjauhiku kepada Sasuke. Padahal teman sekelasnya juga. Naruto-kun, kamu membuatku frustasi. Apakah sudah saatnya aku meninggalkanmu? Ya, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu itu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu,' pikir Miku sekeras mungkin.'Ya, itu lebih baik daripada aku sakit hati begini terus.'

Miku menutup matanya sebentar dan merasakan desiran angin malam yang terus menyapanya. Ia harus memantapkan hatinya jika ingin memutuskan hubungan kekasih dengan Naruto.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

Sayup-sayup gendang telinga Miku menangkap suara yang sangat familiar.

'Eh, itukan? Apa perasaanku saja?' batin Miku.

Sekali lagi suara itu memanggil namanya.

"MIKU-CHAN!" kali ini suara itu benar-benar keras sekali dan asalnya dari bawah.

Dengan cepat, Miku membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap ke arah bawah. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di bawah sana.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" Miku membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna.

Terlihat laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan yang berkibar-kibar karena ditiup angin malam. Mata biru yang bersinar. Wajahnya sangat berbinar-binar. Berpakaian kasual. Dia tersenyum manis untuk Miku.

Miku terpana di atas balkon rumahnya. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menemuinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu kemari? Ini sudah malam. Pulanglah," ujar Miku ketus dengan wajah yang amat datar.

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengarkan perkataan Miku itu. Namun, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Miku-chan, dengarkan aku dulu," sahut Naruto menatap Miku yang masih berdiri di balkon."Maafkan jika selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku tidak pernah membalas sms ataupun telepon darimu. Aku selalu menjauh jarak darimu. Aku juga tidak pernah mengunjungi rumahmu ataupun tidak mengajakmu kencan selama sebulan ini. Ini semua kulakukan agar aku ingin mengetahui berapa besar kepercayaan dan cintamu kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu akan bersedih jika aku berubah. Ternyata kamu memang bersedih karena aku mengacuhkanmu tanpa sebab. Maafkan aku, ini semua kulakukan agar kejutan ini kuberikan kepadamu hari ini. Apakah kamu tidak tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas?"

Miku tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia sendiri melupakannya.

"Ha-hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan mengangkat sebuah sebuket bunga tulip untuk Miku.

"Iya, Miku-chan. Maafkan jika aku membuat hatimu kecewa. Ini semua hanya sebuah akting yang kulakukan agar aku memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Miku-chan. Seperti bunga tulip ini, cintaku akan abadi untukmu seorang."

Angin terus bertiup pelan dan menerpa dua anak manusia itu. Naruto menatap Miku dengan penuh harapan. Miku menatap Naruto dengan perasaan bergetar.

SREK!

Miku segera berlari-lari cepat untuk keluar rumah dan menemui Naruto. Hatinya senang sekali melihat ini semua.

Setelah di luar rumah, Miku segera berlari-lari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

GREP!

Miku memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Naruto membalas pelukan Miku itu. Miku menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Dasar baka! Kamu membuatku menjadi frustasi karena sikap dinginmu itu," kata Miku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku hanya mengetesmu saja, Miku-chan. Maafkan aku ya."

"Iya."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Naruto membantu menghapuskan air mata Miku itu. Miku tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Miku-chan," Naruto memberikan sebuket bunga tulip itu kepada Miku. Miku menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" Miku sangat senang dan mencium bunga tulip itu."Bunganya sangat wangi."

Secara langsung, Naruto mencium pipi kanan Miku. Miku membeku sesaat setelah dicium oleh Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun, Miku-chan," bisik Naruto pelan dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

Miku terpana sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Aishiteru!" seru Miku sambil memeluk Naruto lagi. Naruto tertawa senang melihat tingkah Miku itu. Ia juga membalas pelukan Miku itu.

Malam yang berbintang dan purnama juga ikut tersenyum. Angin malam pun menemani kebersamaan dan tawa canda di antara Naruto dan Miku. Mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Akhirnya masalah itu terselesaikan. Akhir yang membahagiakan buat pasangan Naruto dan Miku. Sungguh senang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, inilah one shoot pertama saya di fandom crossover naruto and vocaloid.**

 **Bagaimana minna-san tentang cerita ini? Please berikan tanggapanmu lewat review ya. ^^**

 **One shoot khusus buat reader yang bernama riki ryugasaki 94**

 **Finish ...**

 **Sabtu, 23 Mei 2015. Pada pukul 14.46**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikari Syarahmia.**


End file.
